


there're zombies on tv

by machogwapito



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cupcakes, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, and kenichi is just so horribly horrible smitten, creative use of icing as lubricant, nino likes to make noise that's my headcanon, no really don't talk to me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/machogwapito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, in which Nino and MatsuKen like to get together for television and end up fucking on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there're zombies on tv

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this via 973423489234 text messages to my friend on a phone so it's weird as hell and unbeta'd
> 
> i wish i felt guilty about it what with koyuki and all but i really don't

Nino's not sure when it came to this, really. He remembers the television and the Thai food and The Walking Dead and how Kenichi came in about fifteen minutes late with cupcakes, but he can't remember when the TV was suddenly forgotten and his back was on the couch and Kenichi's hands were in his hair and _wow_ , those are some great cupcakes, Nino can tell; or maybe it's just that whole "everything tastes better off of Kenichi's tongue" thing he always believes in.

"There're zombies on the TV," Nino manages to let out, cheeky grin on his face as he wraps his legs around Kenichi's torso.

"If you're telling me you prioritize zombies over me, I'm never coming over for dinner again."

Nino laughs because Kenichi has the most serious look on his face, and he pulls him down to kiss him again, humming against his lips. "'s not that at all, Macchan."

Kenichi's grinning, mouth curved against Nino's mouth and hands shifting to crawl down his arms from the shorter man's shoulders, but Nino's really not into taking things slow and he parts his lips and sucks on Kenichi's lower one. The other man responds in kind; Kenichi's fingers find the hem of Nino's t-shirt and slide under, and the feel of hot hands against his skin has Nino's back arching, his ankle touching the end of Kenichi's spine.

Nino would've said something witty, but just as his mouth opens a little wider, Kenichi's slipping his tongue in and Thai food and cupcakes was the best idea _ever_. Kenichi sucks and Nino keens, and his fingers are digging so hard into Kenichi's scalp that he's surprised he isn't in pain.

Then he remembers the _Gantz_ era and the _Gantz_ publicity stint era and the quick movements and the bites on his neck between filming and on plane rides to Los Angeles and how _nobody can know_  and, okay, he’s been in rougher situations.

They pull away to breathe and Nino is panting.

"Don't talk," Kenichi mouths against the corner of his lips, and then he feels a hand slip into too loose jeans and a long index finger sliding down the shape of his half-hard cock.

Those same fingers curl and stroke and Nino can't help himself--"Take the boxers off, Kenichi!"--and the look on Kenichi's face is so much like that of an eager puppy that it's hard for Nino to believe this guy is more mature than him.

"I told you to be quiet, though," Kenichi pipes up.

"Matsuyama Kenichi I swear to God if you let my erection subside I will never let you have my sweet ass again."

Kenichi resists a laugh, and as he ducks his head down his lips find Nino's again, and _God_  if he doesn't feel like home.

Home is swiftly forgotten, though, because Kenichi's hand is so good and it's curving around his cock and sliding up, before finally slipping in and giving Nino the skin-to-skin touches he wanted so much. Nino ends up groaning, hips bucking up, arms locking tighter around Kenichi's neck, and as he feels a callused thumb slide over the head he cries out completely.

" _Macchan_ ," he whines.

The other man bucks against him, and Nino's lips part into another gasp.

"Want you."

Kenichi strokes and Nino keens and now his lips are trailing downward, sucking on the curve of Nino's jaw, scraping teeth against his skin and causing goosebumps to rise over his shoulders. "I missed you, you know?" It's whispered hot and heavy and honest on his neck; Nino's head tips back to expose it as Kenichi's mouth finds his Adam's apple, lips wrapping around it to suck.

"Hate when you're on tour," Kenichi murmurs when he pulls back to kiss the edges of Nino's collarbones, "hate when you're away from me."

All the while he's stroking, petting, sliding, and Nino's eyes shut tight when Kenichi's thumb pays special attention to the vein on the underside of his cock. He's bucking up, real and desperate and needy, and when Kenichi's teeth sink into the dip in his clavicle his entire body shocks upward; a shout on his lips.

The feel of Kenichi hard against him is hotter than the fingers curled around his aching dick.

Nino is admittedly disappointed when Kenichi pulls back, because everything is withdrawn and all he really wants is that body touching his. Kenichi is _looking_ , though, and God if Nino didn't miss that; the way his eyes turn coal black, the way adoration is present with the ever-baffling Matsuyama innocence.

He sees those eyes zero in on the bruise between his shoulders.

"I'm having a shirtless scene in my drama tomorrow," Nino whispers, breathing quick and trying not to think too hard of the other man buried deep in him, "y'know."

Kenichi's eyes harden, and then he's reaching down and pushing all of Nino's lower garments off; making him hiss at the cool air. "Tell them not to focus on you," he says, and then he's reaching for a cupcake and swiping his thumb over the icing and Nino's eyes widen--"And that if they do, you aren't allowed to put make-up over that mark there."

Nino's heart jump starts and Kenichi's thumb touches the outside of his hole, making his insides coil in anticipation.

"Understand, Kazunari?" Kenichi asks, and hearing his name in that deep voice makes Nino squirm.

"Y-Yeah," he stammers out.

Kenichi slips his thumb in.

"Oh, God, Macchan, that's _icing_!" Nino yells, and really he didn't think Kenichi was being serious with the whole 'I'm going to swipe my thumb over this cupcake' thing, but his finger's going in and Nino is gasping and arching and his legs are spreading without his consent. "Shiiiiiit!"

Kenichi's methodically calm, letting out little shushing noises as he peppers kisses over Nino's clothed chest, his thumb sliding out. "Relax," he hums, and now Nino is really _really_  torn between being freaked out and intrigued and ridiculously horny. As he withdraws, Kenichi licks the pad of his thumb, and Nino moans.

Definitely horny.

"A little too dry, though, isn't it?" Kenichi licks his fingers and Nino pants, looking up at him and furrowing his brows. Kenichi quickly mars the skin of his fingers with the stuff, though--light blue and light pink and yellow and orange--and when he slides both his index and middle in, Nino has to bite back the harsh cry that builds up in his throat.

"I like your voice," Kenichi murmurs, just before twisting his fingers.

This time Nino makes sure to yell just for him.

Kenichi is thrusting in and out and _scissoring_ , and Nino is pushing back against him, wanting and babbling and alternating between 'Kenichi' and ‘Macchan’ and 'fuck' and 'shit' and 'God' and 'please'. For a moment the man just watches him, intent and serious and pretty lips pursed with the occasional swipe of a tongue over them, but then suddenly there are _three_  in him and Nino screams, his hands grasping blindly in Kenichi's hair to tug him down.

He didn't hear it earlier because of their distance, but Kenichi is panting and his heart is beating ridiculously fast and _Christ_ , he can feel his cock through his pants, sliding up against the back of his raised thigh.

"Fuck," Nino whines, voice shaking.

"Later, I promise," Kenichi replies, just before curling his fingers and making Nino see the universe before him. "God, you're beautiful."

There are a dozen punchlines in Nino's head for a split-second, but Kenichi knows him well enough to cut those thoughts off with a cruel withdrawal of his fingers. Nino's entire body tenses up, his muscle twitches and his eyes fly open to meet Kenichi's, but he's ill-prepared for the intense look on his best friend's face.

"Did you think the cupcakes tasted good?" he asks, and for a moment Nino is actually stunned at Kenichi's non sequitur, only to realize he's actually expecting an answer.

"Yes...?" Nino replies, though the scepticism is prevalent. Kenichi lets out a low noise of curiosity, but that's quickly forgotten in favour of a hand curling around his thigh and lifting his lower body up; in favour of Kenichi peppering kisses down the bare skin of his leg from the back of his knee to...

"Shiiiiiiit!" Nino's shout is loud versus the white noise of the television, and as Kenichi hooks his leg over his shoulder, his tongue probes Nino's entrance and tastes the icing within.

Kenichi's hair is tugged on mercilessly; Nino's thighs are trembling and he's so hard it _hurts_ , but there's a tongue swirling in and Kenichi is _perfect_ , and his cock leaks onto his favourite t-shirt as he urges the other man forward.

"OhmanyesGodKenichifuckyou'resohot _nnnhh_!" Nino's yelling wordlessly now, and only belatedly does he realize there're groans coming from Kenichi's open mouth; the sound of skin rubbing skin. He realizes Kenichi is touching himself and he chokes back a sob, but his hips buck up and Nino feels words bubble up his throat in an attempt at coherency.

"Fuck me," he pleads; aches to be aching, needs to be needing, and Kenichi moans against his skin and that's the hottest thing on _Earth_. "Kenichi _please_."

And naturally, Kenichi pulls away to look up at him.

"Kazu--"

"Do it, Macchan."

Nino decides that he's going to keep the image of Matsuyama Kenichi with flushed cheeks and swollen lips and dark eyes and heavy half-lidded lashes in his mind forever.

" _Now_ ," he demands, putting as much emphasis into that word as he can. "God _damn_ it, Macchan, you have an incredibly good-looking brunette wanting your dick in their butt and you still have to ask for permiss--"

Kenichi kisses him, hard, and smears the head of his cock over Nino's entrance, and wow, okay--he still tastes more like cupcakes than anything else.

"I love you," Kenichi whispers.

Nino resists the scathing remark on his tongue and wiggles his hips impatiently instead. "Love you too, big guy." This time, he bucks completely. "Now move before I die of penal asphyxiation."

Kenichi laughs and it makes Nino laugh and they kiss a little more before he's sliding in home; Nino keens and Kenichi grunts and his fingernails are scrabbling blindly as Kenichi's blunt ones dig into his hips.

"Yesssss," Nino hisses.

Kenichi has the gall to chuckle with his mouth against his neck.

He begins to move, then, hips shifting against Nino's as the latter purrs and moans and mutters inappropriate things under his breath. Kenichi slides kisses over his skin when he can keep himself from panting, reaching every corner he can; every crevice. Nino pulls him in as close as he can, memorizing him for the next few months they'll be separated, and as he slides a finger down the scar on Kenichi's back from a Gantz wire ordeal gone wrong, he feels the other man thrust up harder, hearing the muffled curse in his skin.

"Kazu," Kenichi moans, his body moving a little more; his cock throbbing in him as Nino clenches his muscles and moves in perfect tandem. "Kazu, I--"

Without warning Kenichi _lifts_ his hips up off the couch, and his hips piston in and Nino's eyes widen right before Kenichi hits his prostate and he's screaming.

"I love when you're undone for me," Kenichi whispers, hitting that same spot over and over and over. "When you're undone because of me."

Nino's hand trails and Kenichi nudges it away, thrusting in hard and deep and fast.

"You're going to come because of me," he says-- _growls_ , "got it?"

Nino should _not_  find the way his voice cracks at the end as hot as he does, but he whimpers and groans and arches his back and complies.

Kenichi smiles like the sun and Nino hates how he makes a lot of unfair things worth it.

They're moving in unison, then, but Nino doesn't understand how that's possible--he's breathless and gasping and every nerve in his body is sensitive; every skin cell burning and on fire. Kenichi's grip is relentless, and his hips are snapping up and forward and Nino just _needs_ , his voice coming out in unintelligible whines and moans and the occasional sound of the other man's name. " _Kenichi_ ," Nino sobs out, and he can feel the way Kenichi groans for him; feel how it affects him, how delicious Kenichi is when all he wants is Nino.

His eyes open again (when did he close them?) and he sees Kenichi looking intently, sees dark eyes watching and waiting and a bead of sweat travel down the side of his flushed face.

And as Kenichi gives in one final thrust--his hips corkscrew and his mouth opens and Nino _swears_ that's his name he's saying--he hits him perfectly and fills him perfectly and _Christ_  Nino's never been one for romantics but Kenichi loves him and fuck it all Nino loves him too.

"Come for me, Kazu," Kenichi gasps out, and with his dick twitching against his stomach and with Kenichi's back probably scratched to hell despite the open button down, Nino feels his balls tighten and his thighs tense. He doesn't even manage an 'okay' or an 'affirmative' or anything witty before he's clenching around the other man, fingers digging in and back bowing completely and their bodies pressed so tight Nino is thinking corny love shit. He shouts and it vaguely sounds like Kenichi's name, and then there's come shooting out of him, staining his stomach where his shirt's ridden up and even some of the fabric, too.

Maybe not the best day to wear a black t-shirt.

"Tight," Kenichi chokes out, and Nino doesn't even have the time to brace himself before there're teeth digging into his shoulder and his insides are painted with Kenichi's seed. Nino clenches again, rides the waves of Kenichi's orgasm with him; his hand sliding down his side to twine his fingers with the other man's. Kenichi holds on like a lifeline, licks the bruised skin and kisses the raw flesh, and Nino can feel the breathtaking smile on his face against the curve of his shoulder. Kenichi gives a few more shallow thrusts, lazy and slow and euphoric, before stilling inside of him and keeping himself steady over Nino's shaking frame. They breathe together, inhaling the same air, exhaling the same taste.

Nino looks up and Kenichi's eyes are closed, and he sees his forearms shaking and he's surprised he hasn't fallen over yet. Almost as an afterthought Kenichi kisses him softly, and it's a tender gesture; a soft fitting of mouth over mouth. Nino can't resist the curve of his lips.

Kenichi's lips trail downward, and Nino's about to protest when he feels the flat of his tongue lick up the come on his stomach. Nino's own tongue peeks out, licking the dry skin of his lips, and he feels the briefest stirrings of desire--easily overshadowed by quiet adoration, as is always the case.

Kenichi licks him clean before gathering Nino up, and he pulls the other man close and lies on the couch, arm holding him tight against his taller body. Nino sighs, content.

They stay like this for a while, with Kenichi's fingers absently traipsing along Nino's abdomen; the tips of them leaving spindly spider touches on his skin that make him shiver.

Eventually, though, Nino stirs, and he turns his head to place a badly-aimed kiss on whatever area of Kenichi's face he can reach.

Kenichi lifts his head and looks down at him with a raised brow.

Nino can't resist the grin on his face.

"Shower?" he asks, and he rolls his hips slowly to prove a point that has Kenichi's eyes widening; Nino expertly notes the traces of passion hidden in those brown hues, though, and he knows he's got him hook line and sinker.

Kenichi feigns shyness and kisses Nino's shoulder. "You have a shirtless scene tomorrow," he murmurs, but Nino ends up squirming in the man's grip until he lets him go and he gets onto wobbly legs.

"We'll just say my character got beaten up," Nino says, smoothly. "By vampires that bite a lot."

Kenichi chuckles. "Will anyone fall for that?" He gets up to sit, though, hands reaching out in quick reflexes to curl around Nino's hips. "Easy, Kazu."

Nino wiggles them provocatively. "TV dramas are full of bad plotholes, anyway," he provides, and with his hands over Kenichi's larger ones, he takes a couple unbalanced steps backward to lead him on.

Kenichi laughs and tugs on Nino's shirt, and he complies and lets it get pulled over his head. Kenichi shrugs off his open button down, leading Nino towards the bathroom, and as his back hits the doorframe, Kenichi kisses him hard enough to make his knees buckle.

" _Fuuuuck_ , Macchan," Nino grumbles, arms wrapped tight around his neck. Kenichi turns his head and kisses the inside of Nino's elbow with a smile.

"C'mon, you goose," he says, moving Nino's frame through the bathroom doorway.

Nino bats his lashes up at him. "I thought you'd never agree."


End file.
